Standing up for Yourself
by ZenryokuKirby
Summary: He wanted to punch Arthur. He wanted to cuss at Arthur. He wanted himself to be better than all of The British Empire.  STORY EDITED.


**Canada – Standing Up For Yourself**

Author's Notes (READ): I published an earlier version of this story earlier this week, and thankfully (without being ridiculed) an anonymous person corrected a lot of historical errors in my story. I originally wrote this fanfiction without a shred of researching (and I basically wrote this off the top of my head). By doing this foolish mistake, I had somehow combined the Sudan Crisis and the Second Boer War together. I have since deleted the original story and now published this edited one.

(Thank you anonymous, I now know that my memories suck and I should verify my historical fictions by researching beforehand.)

In addition, I'll be taking an alternative historical approach: Canada will have never liked Britain and Canada will have never sent troops over to South Africa (where the Second Boer War was). I actually originally intended that when I first wrote this story, and wanted to note this to you guys beforehand, in case anyone wonders why I made the relationship between Canada and Britain so differently. Canada (in my historical fanfictions) will generally have the attitude and political viewpoints as a generic French Canadian (teehee).

* * *

><p>Matthew and Arthur's relationship hasn't been all too well.<p>

* * *

><p>1867<p>

Many people are not even aware that Canada Day, July 1st, 1867, wasn't even the technical date in which the northern nation fully gained independence from the staggering British Empire during those times.

England still had a grasp on his shoulder…Breathing down below his neck, with eyes full of greed.

* * *

><p>"Matthew!" Arthur exclaimed. Matthew twitched when hearing his name, knowing that devious voice was his father. The older strode up towards the new country with a smirk gleaming across his usual face.<p>

"U-Uh… yes fa-Arthur?" The Canadian stammered, knowing that he should call him by his own name from now on. Matthew tried to look as virile and confident as he could – but he failed. Arthur tried not to laugh at his younger's attempt, and continued on trying to convince Canada…

"There is some trouble going on in South Africa.. You know, one of my colonies? Since you are still with me, I suggest you and I fight together and suppress the protest. That wretched excuse for a British colony hasn't been following my orders, and even wants to gain independence." Arthur began to chuckle a bit after finishing that sentence.

"And so, I'll need to kick South Africa's ass in shape so that he'll be back in reality. Like hell is that chap going to succeed..." Arthur bit his lips.

Matthew didn't know what to say after England finished. Should he agree? Or should he not? He has been promoted from a miniscule speck of nothing into a proper dominion, yet he knows he can't just walk out on the country of England like Alfred did. Unfortunately for Matthew, the British Empire was the most powerful on the face of the Earth…

That'd be bad news.

Not knowing what to say, Canada simply replied with an "I'll think about it", and went running off to Laurier.

* * *

><p>"Damn it all..." Matthew cursed violently to himself, thinking no one heard him. Without him knowing however, Laurier was right by the door of the nation person's room.<p>

"My lord Matthew, are you all right? What has happened?" Laurier asked.

Matthew couldn't take it anymore.

He wanted to punch Arthur.

He wanted to cuss at Arthur.

He wanted Arthur to feel horrible.

He wanted himself to be better than all of The British Empire.

The Rebellions of 1837 might have failed, but a second one will sure to succeed!

…

Instead, he cried like the pathetic little boy he was.

With his hands covering his face from humility and on the floor, Laurier let Matthew cry himself out until the little lad was able to talk.

* * *

><p>"I hate Arthur." Canada said, while still sniffing after crying. His eyes were still watery from that breakdown.<p>

"I disagree with England's actions too." Laurier reluctantly agreed. Sitting in his chair, he put his elbow on the desk while his chin rested on his hand trying to think.

* * *

><p>"Matthew, I only have to say this to you."<p>

"Y-Yes?"

Laurier stood up and looked at Matthew straight in his eyes. The nation-person was a little nervous, but kept his eyes centered towards his prime minister. As the last tear was shed from Matthew's red eyes, the old, yet wise man cleared his throat before he began to talk.

"Our hopes are high.

Our faith in the people is great.

Our courage is strong.

And our dreams for this beautiful country will never die.

Matthew, you know the right thing to do."

And with that, Wilfrid Laurier left the room with a dumbfounded Matthew standing, still looking at the door the man left from.

* * *

><p>The sun was just beginning to rise when an irritated looking Arthur was waiting for a certain Canadian to give him the final decision. It didn't take much longer though. Huffing and puffing, Matthew ran and ran until he was right in front of his <em>father<em>.

"Matthew." was all that Arthur said, looking down at the shorter boy.

"Arthur..." Matthew managed to wheeze out, still tired from running.

They stood in silence, until Arthur broke it.

"Your decision?" He bluntly asked, still with the unemotional face he bore.

…

"Wilfrid Laurier is a great man." The younger one said.

"…what was that?" was all the confused English man replied with.

"He said something great.

Do you know what it was?

My hopes are high.

My faith in the people is great.

My courage is strong.

And my dreams for this beautiful country will never die."

And with that, Matthew left with a confused Arthur looking at the former colony's exit.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Read and Review.<p>

The quote with "Our Hopes are high" was originally from Pierre Trudeau. I used it in this story because I personally believe that it is one of the most inspirational Canadian quotes I've ever read.


End file.
